jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Thompson
|first = Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' |portray = Sierra McCormick |fullname = Constance Erica Thompson |alias = Creepy Connie |personality = Creepy |appearance = Blonde hair & Blue eyes |birthday = June 21st, 1999 (age: ) |occupation = Student |home = New York City |family = Boomer (uncle), Unknown mother |friends = Luke Ross (sometimes) |likes = Harry Potter, Luke , Math |goal = To get Luke to marry her. |fate = Sent away to boarding school |dislikes = Jessie |love interests = Luke Ross Ravi Ross (former) |enemies = Jessie, Mackenzie, Ross family |rivals = Jessie Prescott, Luke Ross(mostly) |weapons = Flamethrower, knife collection |quote = "Hey there Lukie Pookie"}} Constance Erica "Connie" Thompson, also known as Creepy Connie, is the secondary antagonist on the show and a fourteen-year-old girl who has an obsessive, psychotic crush on Luke Ross. In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', her debut episode, she is his math tutor to fool Jessie so she has no clue how crazy/creepy Connie can be. Connie wrongly accuses Jessie and Luke of being a couple. Soon Jessie finds out who she really is, and when Connie breaks into the Ross house dressed as a dementor from Harry Potter, everyone realizes that she's a psycho, except for Luke who knew it all along. In Creepy Connie's Curtain Call she tried out for Jessie's play and got cast as a tumbleweed. Because the female lead got to kiss Luke, she got rid of all the other female leads so she could have it and kiss Luke. In the end she reveals the reason she obsesses over Luke is because she doesn't think any guy will be into her. Then Ravi says he'd be happy to have any girl (including Connie) as a girlfriend, and they hit it off. She is back being creepy along with Mackenzie, an actress she hired to pretend to be her former boarding school roommate and to make Luke think that Mackenzie's another girl who becomes obsessed with him in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. She is portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Appearances Season 1 * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' (First appearance) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call Season 2 *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) Season 3 *Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening Trivia *Connie is a huge fan of Harry Potter. *Connie has a knife collection, as said when Connie needs to fulfill the task of making a wand for Luke for the Harry Potter themed dance. *She has broken and entered the Ross house in the middle of the night to steal Luke's stuffed koala bear. * She wasn't here in Season 2. *She believes that if you really love someone, you can look past any flaws. *Connie likes to take pictures of Luke and video-tape him in class. *She, ironically, saves Luke's life at the beginning of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but almost kills him with a flamethrower later in the episode. *She is dating Ravi as of the end of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *She has a Luke doll, and a doll of Voldemort, the enemy in the Harry Potter series (book and movie). *Connie may or may not care for acting as she was just trying to kiss Luke. *She has the strength of a python, according to Ravi. *She wanted Luke in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *She had and obsessive crush on Luke, but he didn't return any of her feelings towards him. *Ravi has a crush on her. *Connie and Ravi broke up, as mentioned in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. *Connie doesn't like Jessie. *Connie appears in episodes named after her only. *Mackenzie really is an actress and not Connie's roommate *In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening it is revealed she was sent away to boarding school like Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm who Sierra McCormick also plays. *It is revealed in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening that Boomer is her uncle/ *She hired Mackenzie to lure Luke into her arms. Gallery Thompson, Connie Thompson, Connie Category:Characters